Whiskey Surprise
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Shelagh and Patrick drain a bottle of whiskey and remember nothing after! Featuring Bold Shelagh! Deff M!


**M-Rated! This is extremely Smutty! For Breland who is alone for the weekend!**

Shelagh was on call until eleven at Nonnatus, Timothy was at his grandmothers and Patrick was left to himself, all alone at home. He decided he would pour a glass of whiskey, light the fire and wait for Shelagh. He tried ever so hard but fell asleep only to wake up half drunk and hearing the sound of her keys. He popped right up to look like he had been sitting the whole time, his tie got loosened and his shoes were kicked off. Shelagh walked through the door and her mood was unpredictable, she saw the whiskey and a glass sitting next to him. It didn't take much to get Shelagh drunk and she knew it and he used it to his advantage.

"Be a dear and pour me a double of whiskey please, and shut those curtains there is a nasty draft." She said, walking up the stairs, unbuttoning her dress as she spoke.

He poured himself another glass and her one like she asked and took both glasses and the bottle upstairs. He sat the glasses down and changed into his night clothes, while Shelagh was in the bathroom his glass was depleted and filled again. Shelagh walked out of the bathroom in her pink lace bra, pink lace panties, white high heels and she knows what a garter does to him.

She crawled across the bed and sat behind him, her arms wrapped around him and her head laying on his back breathing in his cologne. She reached over and grabbed her glass of whiskey and downed it, she loved the burn that was going down her throat. "Another?" She asked, almost in a seductive way. He poured her another glass and once again, she downed it as he did his, he didn't look at her or notice what she was wearing. She started one by one unbuttoning his pajama top and slowly took it off. Patrick and Shelagh by now were both heavily intoxicated, they were on the loopy playful stage and loving every moment of it.

Shelagh reached down and undid the tie on his pants and he knew when she was after.

He stood up and took them off, leaving his shorts and she had laid back on the bed in an ever so seductive manner. When he turned around, she was greeted with a very large grin, He bent down and began kissing every inch of her.

He started at her feet slowly kissing her leg as he took off the straps of her shoe, when he finished, he started on the next one and then ever so slowly he crept up to her stockings. He unsnapped them one at a time slowly taking them off, and kissing her skin as it was revealed.

She sat up and pushed him down, she took off her lace bra and let it fly to wherever it landed.

She rolled over and quickly got under the bedclothes and so did he, within seconds their knickers were gone. He kissed her neck and chest ever so lightly and their lips met, she bit his lip and slightly tugged giving a playful laugh. When she released him, he began moving down and kissing her stomach, knowing that it tickled her stomach tightened. He ever so gently parted her legs and disappeared under the sheets.

She felt a kiss where she didn't know kisses could go…

"Patrick!" Her eyes lit up and he peeked out of the covers and gave her a grin and continued again. He began to move his hands, letting them drift wherever they wanted causing Shelagh to reach up and grab the headboard.

He gave her kisses one after another… Forbidden Kisses… She let out a whimper of release not knowing that he could do that to her, he started moving back up kissing her all the way up until their lips met. He slowly let himself slip inside her, making the two become one. She was craving him, digging her nails into his back and pulling him closer. She needed him, She wanted him more and more of him and he knew it. He began to tease her, speeding up, then slowing down, making whines and whimpers come from her. Seeing every part of her begin to shake, he lifted her legs to his shoulders and she screamed his name in pleasure over and over until she was over the edge and couldn't speak anymore. The two of them saw stars and lay wrapped in each others arms, breathing heavy and lost for words. They drifted asleep and when they woke up, both were in for a shock.

"Patrick." Shelagh said, shaking him.

"Wha-at?" He said, groggy and obviously in pain.

The two sat up to find the room a mess, nothing but a sheet and one pillow on the bed, a drained bottle of whiskey and both of them naked.

"Patrick, my head." Shelagh said, feeling almost sick.

"Mine too." putting his head in his hands.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Patrick asked, not daring to look up.

"I have no idea, but let's not do that again." Shelagh laughed, wincing from the pain of her head.

"Agreed." He replied, covering his face with a pillow.


End file.
